For You I Will
by the beckster 23
Summary: Loosely based off For You I Will by Teddy Geiger. JB and LP.
1. Chapter 1

Tree Hill High had its normal cliques. The nerds, band geeks, the normies and the beautiful people. One particular beautiful person that had always caught Jacob Jagieski ever since middle school was Brooke Davis. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Sure she was out of his league but that didn't stop him from falling for her. He only wished he had enough confidence to tell her that he had truly loved her for what was inside and out. Jake moved down the hallway to get to his locker. Seeing Brooke down the hall, he couldn't help but smile as he watched her twirl her hair around her finger. Getting out of his trance, he looked at his best friend, Peyton. "Oh hey Peyt."

"Staring at Brooke Davis again?" She smiled as she adjusted her bag. "Do you have my history notes?" She said as peeked into his locker.

Taking out the notebook, he handed it to her. "I added more to the notes." He smiled. "Are we going to Karen's after school to study?"

She took the notebook and placed it in her bag. "Yeah." Her eyes went to the floor to look at her shoe.

Jake always knew when something was wrong with Peyton. "What is wrong?" He was as if he had a sixth sense. "Did that asshole do something to you?" He was referring to Lucas.

"No. Lucas didn't do anything wrong. My dad left his morning." She said softly. "I should be use to it right? Every time he comes home and leaves three days later, it gets harder to say good bye."

Wrapping his arms around her, he wished Larry would stay home more often. He hated the idea of Peyton being alone in that house. "Hey. How about we rent movies and order pizza tonight after we study?"

She breathed in deeply before wiping away her tears. "Yeah. Comedies and pineapple pizza." She smiled softly.

Lucas walked up to the two. "You know if I didn't know any better, I would say something is going on between you two." He smirked.

There was something about him that Jake couldn't stand. Maybe it was because he was like a big brother to Peyton and wanted to protect her more than anything. "Yeah right." He smiled before letting go of her.

Peyton couldn't help but smiled then laugh. "Oh please." Walking to Lucas, she gave him a quick kiss. "Just having some issues a best friend could only fix."

He had taken her hand and brought it to his lips. Kissing it lightly, he smiled. "Its cool. Walk you to class?"

She nodded then said to Jake. "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah." He said before shutting his locker. Watching them leave, he sighed. He remembered the day he swore to himself that the day Lucas hurt Peyton, he would be dead. The girl had been through a lot and he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Shutting his locker, he started to walk down the hallway. As he went passed Brooke's group, it was like time had slowed down. Jake watched her flip her hair to get the other guys' attention. To his surprise, he noticed that she was looking right at him with a small smile on her face. Before Jake knew it, he ran into a door causing the group to start laughing. Covering his face, he hoped there wasn't any blood coming out of his nose as he walked down the hall to get to his next class.

Her hand went straight to her mouth as she watched him go into the door. Brooke bit her bottom lip as he walked away. Having a guy stare at her and then walk into a door made her smiled a little. "I am going to class." She said to basically herself before leaving the circle. Walking about ten steps behind Jake, she smirked. He did have a cute butt.

----

Jake banged his head against the lunch table. "I am so stupid." He said before hitting his head again. "Ugh."

"Look Lucas, he has finally gone insane."

He lifted his head to see Peyton and Lucas. "Hi guys." Rubbing his forehead, he took a sip of his drink.

"What happened? Did you make a fool out of yourself in front of Brooke again?" She said as she sat down in front of him. Seeing the look he had on his face, she placed her hands up. "Touchie subject, I know but as your best friend you have to tell me."

"Yeah and as the boyfriend of your best friend, you still have to tell." Lucas chimed in. Sure he and Jake weren't the best of friends but he had to be nice to the guy since he was Peyton's best friend.

Jake sighed before putting his soda on his forehead. "I was walking passed Brooke's group like I do every morning. I swore she was staring right at me with that smile." He was imagining it.

"And!" Peyton smacked Jake's head . "Snap out of it."

He shook his head before glaring at her. "Then I ran into the door."

"That was you!" Lucas said. "Brooke hasn't stopped talking about it."

Peyton laughed a bit. "Atleast she thinks your butt is cute." She smiled. "I have Spanish with her and she told Bevin about your butt."

This wasn't happening, he thought. "You guys are joking right?" He placed his soda down.

"Nope. She really likes your ass." Peyton grabbed Lucas' sandwich before taking a bite of it. "You took the last Turkey, so you are sharing!" She said, not really wanting to hear him complain.

"You are lucky I love you because you would be dead." He smiled as he took a sip of his soda.

She placed his sandwich back on the plate. "Well then I am a lucky girl!" Kissing him on the cheek, she turned to Jake. "So now that Brooke has noticed your ass, what are you going to do? Run into more doors?" She giggled.

"Funny. I don't know. Maybe I will get her to notice something other than my ass." He smiled before grabbing Lucas' chips.

"Dude. This is my food."

"Su food.." Jake said.

"Mi food!" Peyton finished before taking a sip of her soda. "You can have my chips if you want." She placed her chips on Lucas' tray.

Jake's eyes wander as the couple did their own thing. His eyes stopped when they reached Brooke's table. She looked beautiful when she laughed. He hoped one day he could make her laugh or smile. A sigh escaped his lips as he watched her interact with her group. One day, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

-1At Gym, Brooke and Bevin stood on the side lines and watched the boys play basketball. Brooke couldn't help but watch Jake run up and down the court. Something was different about this guy compared to the other high school boys she had dated.

"Brooke!"

Shaking her head, she looked at Bevin. "What?"

"Have you not been listening to me?" Bevin placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, Bev. What were you saying?"

"Now that you and Nathan are done and over, Would it be cool if I hooked up with him at the party?"

"Do what you want." She said as she walked away from her. Going up the bleachers, she wanted to watch him in peace.

Peyton glanced over at Brooke. Turning her attention to where she was staring at, her mouth dropped to the floor. "He is never going to believe this." She looked at Haley for moment before getting up. "I'll be right back, Hales." Walking down the bleachers, she stopped at the side lines. "Jake!" She called out to get his attention.

Jogging up to Peyton, he lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat off his forehead. "What's up?"

"You are never going to believe who has been watching you." Jake turned his head as he looked around the gym. Peyton quickly grabbed his head to turn his head back to her. "Don't look at her. She will know I told you. Apparently, she likes the sweaty and gross side of you too." Wiping her hands on his shirt, she gagged a little. "Have you seen my boyfriend?"

A smile came across his face as glanced up at Brooke. "Yeah. He went into the locker room. Well I am going to continue that gross and sweaty thing." Running back to the game, he couldn't help but keep his smile on his face.

The moment Peyton went back to sit down with Haley, Brooke was going down the steps to talk to her.

"Your name is Peyton right?"

She turned her head when she heard Brooke's voice. "Yeah."

"We have Spanish together." Brooke glanced at Jake for a second then looked at her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"It's a free country, so sure." She smiled then stood up.

"You're friends with the guy that slammed into the door, right? Can you tell me his name?"

"His name is Jake."

"Jake." She said softly then smiled. "Thank you." Walking away from her, she headed over back to Bevin who was flirting with Nathan. She was about to walk passed them before she heard his voice.

"Hey Brooke."

"Nathan! Hi." She plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Bevin was just telling me that you guys are throwing party tonight."

"Well actually.."

"Brooke is still nervous about throwing a party at her house after the last one." Bevin said before putting her arm on Nathan's. "Aren't ya, Brooke?"

"Yeah." She said softly. "Excuse me." Walking out of the gym, she needed some fresh air. As she walked outside, she took a deep breath in. Even though her and Nate were over, it still hurt to see him. Leaning against the gym, she slid down until she sat on the floor.

Jake followed her outside. Seeing her on the ground, he placed his hands in his pockets. "It must be hard."

Lifting her head up, she looked at Jake. "What's hard?"

"Having to see him everyday and flirt with every girl." He looked down at her.

"I guess you heard about the big break up we had." Wiping her eyes, she moved her hair out of her face. "It is hard. I thought that he was decent guy and," she sighed. "I guess I let my heart get broken."

"Well not all guys are like him." He said as he stepped in front of her.

"Yeah, not all guys run into doors when they are staring at a hot babe." She smiled. Holding her hands out, she looked at him. "Help me up."

Taking her hands, he pulled her up. "Every morning I walk passed your group and that is the first time that has actually happens."

"I have that affect of people." She winked. As she let go of his hands, she walked to the door. "You should come to my party, Jake. You can bring Peyton and Lucas if you want to." A smile slid across her face before going inside.

Jake stood there, stunned. Did she just say his name? How did she even know his name? Going back inside, he knew he still had time to shower and get ready for last period.


End file.
